thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Deziel Qorgyle
Although a man born in the hot sun, his skin still holds a lighter shade than most of the Sandy Dornish His features always seem to give people a sense of seriousness, and hidden behind those brown eyes hold a strong fanaticism of the Seven who are One. Biography Born to Benedict Qorgyle of Sandstone and Elia Dayne of High Hermitage, Deziel came into the world in the year 266AA. It was a time of peace in a tumultuous region, and his birth would only bring in a wave of relief from all, as the current Lord Qorgyle was aging, and many knew he needed an heir. Benedict’s brother, Mors, had already fathered two children at this time, and Deziels birth had hushed whispers that the lineage would change upon Benedicts death. Years would go on, Deziel’s father Benedict teaching him as his young mind yearned for knowledge, soaking it up like a sponge, learning basic skills from those in Sandstone, reading, writing, etc. At the age of 8, he would be sent away to Starfall to become a Page in the King’s city, his father making this choice for a multitude of reasons. Starfall was simply a better place to teach the child the intricacies of lordship, as well Elia insisted, wishing to become closer with her Dayne line, and Benedict doing so as a political move, to strengthen ties with his King. Deziel would only be there for two months, when his father would return, this time with a small force, his uncle Mors, and his cousins Gawen and Alester. The Brother's War would be upon them, and their reunion would be nothing but short. Deziel was squirrelled away, safely tucked away as the King and his Lords figured out a way to defeat the besieging army of two thousand men. As they all hid, soon the clamour of surprise and screams of death would erupt through the halls, Mors arriving at the entrance along with Deziel’s cousins to get him out of Starfall along with everyone else. With each step, the 8 year old Deziel would scream for his father almost every second step, wondering why he was not with the fleeing group. He would soon find out, as the next morning it lay upon a spike on the walls of Starfall for all to see, Deziels wails and learning the death of his brother enraging Mors, deciding to strike at the Barkers. Deziel would be moved back to his home in Sandstone under his Uncles orders, now acting regent as Deziel was to young to reign. Deziel’s war would be fought for him as he sat hidden away in Sandstone, the only heir of Benedict's line. It’d be a year before his uncle Mors would return, mourning over his loss of Gawen, and Alester mourning as well, although as time went on, he would earn the prestigious role of Knight-Captain of the Pass. Sandstone would become unstable for the coming weeks, nobody knowing what would happen with the young lord, Mors and Elia disagreeing with how Deziels future should be shaped. In the end, Mors would surrender to the wishes of Elia, and he would be sent back to Starfall, to continue his education. He would find himself under the guide of Maric II Dayne, and Deziel would see a father figure in him, hoping to fill that void in his heart. This would prove to be both a blessing and a curse, as Maric would instill the **fanatical** zeal of religion into Deziel, the child becoming more and more sure of the Unionist faith as he grew into a man. Not only this, but as he grew and became a squire, he would learn about the aspects of war, and they would find a gifted **Commander** hidden within him, his confidence in his faith inspiring the same confidence in his troops, and some may say the Seven-who-are-one look over him. It would be during this time where he learnt the valuable lesson that he served his King first, and his religion second. Once he completed his squireship in Starfall at the age of 18, Maric II had given him the idea of taking a ‘rite of passage’ to Lordship, travelling to see the High Septon himself in the Eyrie. This journey would take him two months, and once he returned home, he was a very different man to the boy that had left Sandstone. Mors had maintained strong rule in Sandstone, and when the new Lord Qorgyle arrived through the gates, it was a question of whether Mors would hand over that rule to the newcomer. As Deziel walked through the hall of his Keep, he would find Mors standing beside it, the Lord’s seat now empty, awaiting its rightful owner, albeit a bit warm. Discussions would immediately begin of marriage, as his uncle Mors would not wish to see the same issue of regency happen once more, and so a marriage is arranged between Deziel Qorgyle and Asha Blackmont. It seemed this was already years in the making, Mors already having everything planned out and explained in great detail. This would be a union born purely out of political motives, although in time they grew to respect one another, and have a strong bond. This would bond would begin to strengthen as their first child entered the world, their daughter being born just a year after their marriage. Then a year later a second child would come, this time a son. There would be peace for another 10 years, Deziel able to cement his hold on his lands, take care of his newly found family. Soon pirates would return to the Torrentine and Qorgyle participation in the Thorns War would be minimal, as Sandstone had no real coastal holdings, as well as no ships, they could not play an active part. It would be the same case in the Storm War, as Deziel would be loyal to the King and hold off, as much as he wished to butcher and maim the heretics, he would sit at the border, loyally holding off. Now peace reigned once more, and Deziel thought he might end up having a peaceful reign, but the winds of war have begun to stir once more, and the calling of ceasefire at Hellholt attracting his attention. He soon decides he should be there, and with it being so close, it was only less than a weeks ride away. Timeline 266AA - Deziel is born 273AA - Deziel is sent to Starfall to begin his education as a Page. 273AA - The Brothers War breaks out, Deziel’s father is killed. His brother take the mantle of Lord Regent, and Deziel is sent back to Sandstone. 274AA - The Brother’s War ends, and after a brief amount of time, Deziel is sent back to starfall to resume his studies. 279AA - Deziel would transition from a page to a squire, now learning aspects of battle and war 284AA - Deziel completes his training, and takes a holy journey to see the High Septon in the Eyrie. 284AA - Deziel returns home to Sandstone, and takes up the mantle of Lord 284AA - Deziel is married to Asha Blackmont 285AA - Deziel and Asha have their first child, a daughter 286AA - Deziel and Asha have their second child, a son 296AA - The Thorn’s War happens, Qorgyle participation is minimal 296AA - The Storm War happens, Qorgyle participation is minimal Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=uokbitv2ue&f=600184296125590115 NPC’s Mors Qorgyle (Uncle) - Warrior Maester Rolland (House Maester) - Maester Category:House Qorgyle Category:Dornish